


Don’t starve imagines/headcanons

by Nico22



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Kinda, M/M, Might both be in regular ds and dst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico22/pseuds/Nico22
Summary: So uhh first fanfic Ive written in 6 years haha, I it’s going to be headcanons and imagines of the Don’t Starve characters. This is honestly also just me trying to improve my creative writing skills.Read more in first chapter!
Relationships: Maxwell (Don't Starve)/Reader, Walter (Don’t Starve)/reader, Webber (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wendy (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wes (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wigfrid (Don't Starve)/Reader, Willow (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wilson (Don't Starve)/Reader, Wolfgang (Don't Starve)/Reader, Woodie (Don't Starve)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

This is just gonna be the rules! 

What I will do:  
Angst  
Death  
Fluff  
lgbtq+ Imagines/hcs  
Much more

What i’m not going to do:  
Cheating  
Animal death(pets)  
Anything pertaining to subjects I don’t know much about, such as specific mental illnesses Romantic headcanons of The Kids only sibling/parental headcanons please!

When requesting please do up to three, and leave in pronouns if there’s any specific ones you wish for.  
All of this is subject to change, these are just the current rules.  
So uh request away if you want haha!

Request are always on unless I state otherwise.


	2. Wilson w/ chaotic s/o who doesn’t have any regard for their own safety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns for reader none, but it’s gender neutral.  
> Warnings:  
> Blood  
> Minor angst   
> Stressing Wilson out  
> Setting: could be either regular don’t starve or together.  
> Format: headcanons

-You’re giving this man grey hairs   
-Every time you return to camp with a new injury he freaks out and has you sit down while he treats it.  
-Even if it’s minor   
-once you came back with a tamed hound and he almost passed out  
-he always chases after you so you don’t run headfirst into danger  
-‘what do you have there, my love?’ ‘A KNIFE!’ ‘(NAME) NO’  
-‘Hey Wilson!’ ‘Yes, (Name)?’ ‘Can I eat this plant I found?’ Wilson running towards you ‘nononononNONO’  
-if you ever get a serious injury he’ll scold you for being reckless  
-and make you rest until it’s completely healed  
-‘I’m fine, Will’ ‘you’re clearly not! I almost lost you’   
-he’ll hug you on tighter those nights


	4. Willow cuddle headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pronouns used for reader  
> No warnings  
> Just fluff

\- when spooning she has no preference 

-big spoon/little spoon either one works

-So it’ll be whatever you prefer 

-There are days she’d like to be held though

-When not spooning she’ll lay with Bernie in one arm and you in the other

-Or have you lay on her chest while she holds you

-Or the reverse

-When you’re facing each other

-Your legs get all tangled together 

-And you’ll lay in each other’s arms

-This may go without saying but...she’s very warm!

-Very comfortable. But it can be a bit too much during summer.

-Doesn’t really have a preferred cuddle position.


End file.
